Piece By Piece
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Annabelle (OC) is having a hard time letting go of her past. Toshiro is getting concerned about her as she's more and more distant. She misses her family and old life. Her mother leaving her and then her father dying, then last was her brother leaving sue to one day kill her. Can Toshiro show her to let go of her past in order to see the future she has in front of her? Final update


Bleach

Annabelle x Toshiro

Piece by Piece

Toshiro was sitting at his desk doing his work when Annabelle walked in with tea.

"Thank you Annabelle." He said.

"Do you need any help with all that work?" She asked.

Toshiro shook his head.

Annabelle set the tea down and took a seat herself.

"How do you deal with Rangiku for so long?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Guess I've gotten used to it. She is a good lieutenant but...She needs to take responsibility." He said.

Annabelle laughed. "She is good. And she does know about the work. She just rather live her life with fun and free instead of work all the time." Annabelle said.

Toshiro looked over at her. The way she said that told him she had something else on her mind.

"Annabelle." He spoke her name.

She took a moment to respond. "Yes Captain?" She asked.

Toshiro studied her face and it was like there wasn't wrong with her.

"Never mind." He said. Shaking his head.

Annabelle smiled and left his to work.

It was later in the afternoon when Rangiku came in and had that look on her face.

"No! You will not go out and go drinking!" He said strictly.

Rangiku frowned. "Come on Captain! Let me have a break!" She complained. "Actually, Annabelle needs to break." She said.

While Rangiku had a point. "No!" He still wasn't going to give into whatever she wanted.

Rangiku stomped her foot and Annabelle walked in.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

She was wearing a new dress. All winter red and sparkles.

"Oooo! Where are you going to be this afternoon then missy?" Rangiku asked.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow. "A wedding. Did you forget that Rukia was getting married?" Annabelle asked.

While Rukia was marrying Ichigo she was also the brides maid.

"Oh no! I need to get ready!" Rangiku ran out of the room. Toshiro however smiled. "That's not till later in the month." He said.

Annabelle smiled back. "She asked. I didn't tell her the truth was all." She giggled. "I'm heading out with Ichigo to meet friends at school. I'll be back later tonight." She waved.

Toshiro nodded watching her leave the room. He felt a little sad. He wished she talked to him about what she was really upset about earlier.

The day went by and Annabelle never came back. She was taking her time or...

"Captain!" Rangiku shouted. "Where is Annabelle at?" She asked.

"How should I know?" He said. All his paperwork had just been finished. He was ready for a good nights sleep.

"But it's late and-" Before Rangiku said another word Ichigo knocked.

"Come in." Toshiro said.

Ichigo looked really tired and possibly wasted. "Annabelle is here. She's on the roof. She needs some time alone at the moment." He started. "Someone mentioned her father and her...mother."

That wasn't good. Toshiro knew how sensitive both of those were to her.

"And?" Rangiku asked all worried.

"She almost broke down crying. Just give her the rest of the night and she'll be back to herself." Ichigo said.

Toshiro nodded. And Ichigo left.

"Captain. Shouldn't we do something to cheer her up?" Rangiku asked.

"Why don't you go have a beer. Just this once." He said.

Rangiku was screaming about how happy she was. But what was really going on was...Getting her out of his hair and Annabelle's.

Rangiku was off before he knew it.

With a sigh Toshiro finished up and cleared his desk.

Before heading to bed he walked outside and saw Annabelle up on the roof.

"What is on your mind for you to be up there?" He asked.

Anytime Annabelle was up on the roof she had something on her mind that she could never let go.

"It's nothing." She said. Her face said other wise. Toshiro jumped up there and sat next to her. "Talk to me. You've been crying." He said.

Annabelle wiped her face. "No I-" She then sighed. "You tricked me." She said.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a softer tone.

Annabelle sighed and a tear fell down her cheeks. "Shoot. I feel alone." She said.

"Why would you-"

"My mother left me. She left me and my dad and brother. And after he died my brother left me. I became a ghost to everyone in some way. And in the end, my own brother and mother have tried to kill me. All because I was already dead from the start." Annabelle had more tears. She was choking up hard. She could hardly speak words.

"Annabelle." Toshiro wanted to hug her but...He was still a captain.

"I just feel so alone. I'm I just loved at all?" Annabelle was at breaking point.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and hugged Annabelle tight. "NEVER say that again. You ARE loved. Ichigo. Rukia. Orihime. Uryu. Renji. Rangiku. And me." He said.

Annabelle cried in his chest. He made sure no one could hear her cry. She was always strong. But she was more in pain then anyone else.

"I'm here for you." He said.

"Once Annabelle cried out all her tears she could speak again. "Why? Why does my own mother hate me. I understood my brother but...Mom. She left to protect me. But that didn't work. All she wanted was to protect herself." Annabelle said.

Toshiro held back any yelling. "Annabelle." He tried to speak calmly. "Your mother thought she was doing the right thing. I'm sure she still loved you. She just wished a better life for you then what you have." He said.

Annabelle nodded. "Maybe. But I just..."

Toshiro took his hand and made her face him. "Annabelle. You are loved by many. This is the life you have now. Stop looking on the past. Please. Stay here with me." That last bit was more personal but he felt like he had to say it.

"Captain..." Annabelle was speechless. They were so close. Annabelle closed her eyes and Toshiro did what he never would have done in his life. He kissed her.

Annabelle felt her heart racing but it was so good. She really felt love. All her worries and memories of the past faded away.

Toshiro was always do distant from others. He worked most days. Taking thing seriously. But when Annabelle came into his life, everything changed him. Annabelle became a light that shined in his heart.

The kiss ended in a minute and it was like the most perfect thing that has ever happened.

"I love you. Annabelle." Toshiro hadn't opened his eyes hoping this wasn't all going to be some dream.

Annabelle smiled and kissed him again but in a quick motion. "I love you to Toshiro Hitsugaya." She whispered.

"Let's go inside. It's late." Toshiro said.

He took Annabelle's hand and they got off the roof and went inside.

With the time that had passed,

Toshiro and Annabelle became a thing.

Rangiku loved them both and way happy, but she couldn't even go out for ONE drink anymore.

"Please!" She begged Annabelle.

"Not till you finish all that paperwork." Annabelle said.

Toshiro smiled being in the next room and hearing Rangiku complaining.

"Please. Annabelle. I'll be right back. One drink. A shot." Rangiku asked.

"NO! DO. Your. Work." Annabelle said.

"Maybe one glass from her secret stash." Toshiro said.

Annabelle was silent but smiled. "Fine. ONE glass. But then you go back to work." Annabelle said.

Rangiku smiled.

"Annabelle!" There was a voice of an angel. Okay, not really but still.

"Ichigo!" Annabelle ran and hugged her best friend. "How are you? It's so good to see you."

"Yeah. It's good to see you too, Annabelle. Heard about...you and...The Captain shorty." Ichigo teased.

"It's Captain Hitsuguya!" Toshiro shouted from his office.

"I'm good by the way. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad all miss you." He says.

"Well they can come visit if they wanted." Annabelle says.

"My sisters and father miss you too." He added.

Annabelle sighed. "How much has he been crying?" Asking about Kon.

"He's the same. My father does more crying then he does." Ichigo said.

Annabelle giggled.

"We have possibly found your mother." Ichigo says suddenly.

Annabelle looked up at him with an expression of sadness, shock, anger, joy, and hope.

"And?"

"And...we don't know if it's really her. But I figured...Orihime. She figured I should come here and...talk to you. Come and get you to see what you want to do about it." He said.

Annabelle finally found her mother. If it was really her. She could ask her why she left. Why she lat her live with father and brother. Why she didn't tell her she was dead. Why she didn't ever come back after father died and brother left.

Her living alone. Where was she when she needed her.

"Um..." She didn't know what to say.

"Ichigo. Would you excuse us a moment." Toshiro spoke standing in the door.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

Toshiro nodded and pulled Annabelle into the office.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Annabelle was speechless.

"I know you've wanted to talk to your mother about everything. Here could be your chance."

"If it is her." She finally said. "Toshi. I have waited all my life for this. But...If it's not her, then what's the point." Annabelle said.

Toshiro sighed. "I will believe it when I see it too. But you should always take a chance. You taught me that." He said.

Annabelle felt tears in her eyes.

Toshiro hugged her. "I know it hurts." He said.

"I just want to know why." She said. Tears fell from her cheeks.

"Then go. Go and see what you can. I'm not stopping you." Toshiro said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Annabelle nodded at first.

"I think I will. But..." Toshiro didn't like this but.

"What is it?"

"Toshiro Hitsuguya. I think, for me, If my mother wanted me to know or understand, she would have come and found me a LONG time ago." Annabelle said.

"Your mother, she-"

"She left of her own choice. I will lead my life, here, with you, Rukia, Ichigo, and the rest of the soul society and friends. My mother is nothing more to me, then just a dream." Annabelle said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Annabelle nodded with a smile. "I will live my life here, with you, Rangiku, and everyone else. You are my family." She said.

Toshiro smiled. "I love you Annabelle." He hugged her tightly.

Annabelle hugged him back. "And I love you my captain."

Once the hug was over, Annabelle turned Ichigo down, but told him to keep her mother updated on how she's living. She isn't looking to see her.

Ichigo nodded and left.

Annabelle went back to getting Rangiku on her paperwork and Toshiro went back to his.

After another few hours Rangiku was finally finished and Annabelle let her go.

"Off to drink!" She said running out the door.

"She's all lively this time. Maybe she won't drink as much." Annabelle hoped.

"You still working?" She asked Toshiro.

"A little."

"Need any help?" She asked.

Toshiro smiled but shook his head. "I love you. But I need to finish this. How about I meet you on the roof." He smiled.

Annabelle nodded and headed to the roof.

She sat up there waiting for Toshiro to come up.

It was an hour before he finally came up to the roof to sit with her.

"This is great." Annabelle said.

"Yes. It's been a few months since we sat up here." Toshiro said.

"And that was...when we kissed." Annabelle said blushing.

Toshiro sighed. "Annabelle. It's been, months. Close to a year now, and..." How could he explain this? Ask this to her? Asking HER?!

"Toshiro. What's going on?" She asked.

Toshiro sighed. He had to do this. It was now or never.

"Annabelle. I love you. With everything I am. Please. Will you...Marry me?" He asked.

Sure. He wasn't on one knee. But they were on the roof.

Annabelle was shocked. She couldn't believe she was hearing AND seeing this.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya. I would marry you, a thousand times! YES!" She said.

Toshiro smiled big. He was the most happiest he's ever been in his life, both of them. Putting the ring on her finger, they shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you Toshiro. And I will forever and ever, love and live with you." Annabelle said.

"Me too. I love you Annabelle. I'm glad I met you, and you came to my squad. Living with me. Fighting. Helping. You are my everything." Toshiro said giving her one more kiss.

They stayed outside on the roof a little longer before they headed down for bed.

The next day came, and Ichigo returned with Rukia next to him.

"What are you do doing here?" She asked.

"It wasn't her." Ichigo said.

"Sorry. But THIS doofes, mixed up faces and names. Thinking it was your mother. I'm so sorry." Rukia said.

"It's fine. I'm almost revealed it wasn't really her. Better if I just don't know or see her right now." Annabelle said.

Ichigo then noticed the ring on her finger.

"Short stuff finally ask you?" He asked.

Annabelle blushed and Toshiro was angry.

"Guess that's a yes." Ichigo sighed rolling his eyes.

"Congrats." Rukia said hugging her.

"Thanks." Annabelle giggled.

"You better take care of her. Or else you'll have ALL of US to deal with." Ichigo said.

Thinking he meant Karin, Yuta and himself.

"Got it." Toshiro said.

As they left Annabelle and Toshiro were left alone.

"Well, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

Annabelle smiled. "Much better. But still, nothing beats being close to marrying you." Annabelle said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then there was giggling.

Toshiro and Annabelle glared at the door.

"RANGIKU!" They both yelled.

It was a few years later, and Annabelle was married. And had a daughter of her own.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted running around him.

Toshiro smiled and chuckled, as his little girl, ran around. "Lily." He said.

Annabelle laughed seeing her husband and daughter playing.

"Look at me go! I'll be a great reaper! Just like you and Mom!" Lily said.

Annabelle named her Lily. After her mother's favorite flower.

She didn't miss her mother anymore. She was a mother of her own now. Her own daughter and husband. Family of her own. All hers.

"Hello." Said a voice.

Annabelle turned around to see...her mother, standing there.

"Mother." Annabelle said. She stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you. It's been many years-"

"Yes. MANY YEARS. Why now of all times mother? And of all places." Annabelle said.

"I know. And I'm not here to ask fro anything. I just wanted to see you. You have a daughter."

"Lily. I named her after your favorite flower." Annabelle said.

"And you...married."

"Toshiro Hitsuguya. Yes. A captain. And he's perfect. I'm sure FATHER would love him too." Annabelle said.

Her mother sighed. "Yes. He would. I'm happy for you Annabelle. And I am sorry. What I did, I should have been a better mother."

"It's okay. I'll be the mother you couldn't be." Annabelle said.

"I'll leave you be." Her mother said.

Annabelle watched her mother walk away. This would be the last time she'd see her.

"I'll be watching you. Always. You may not see me, but I'll see you." he mother said before she was gone forever.

Annabelle sighed. This was the last of her.

"Mom? Who was that?" Lily came up and asked.

Annabelle turned to see Toshiro looking concerned.

"That, was your grandmother. Mom's mother." Annabelle said picking up Lily.

"Really?"

"She won't be around much. She will be watching over us. We may not see her, but she will see us." Annabelle said.

"Cool! Grandma ninja!" Lily shouted with excitement.

Annabelle laughed. Toshiro smiled.

Letting Lily go inside. "How are you?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." Annabelle smiled.

"If you need anything,"

"I am fine Toshi. I just am happy to have seen her once. And I know, she's watching over me." Annabelle said.

Toshiro smiled kissing her hand. "And I'll be here to protect you."

"I know." Annabelle smiled.

"Auntie Rangiku is drinking the bad stuff again!" Lily shouted.

"Come on Lily. Let's go and take a nap." Toshiro said. He picks her up and takes her to her room.

Annabelle. She goes after Rangiku.

Getting her strapped to her chair and leaving her there to do her paperwork.

Once that was done, Annabelle met Toshiro in Lily's room where she lay slowly falling asleep.

As Toshiro told the story of how she came into the life of squad 10. And soon, the best reaper the soul society ever had.

"And the captain, he fell for her. After so many years of working together, they just couldn't help it." He said.

"And she loved him too." She added with a smile.

Lily was now asleep. Toshiro got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Annabelle closed the door.

"I love you. No matter what." He said.

"I love you too. With all my heart. Captain." Annabelle giggled.

"I LOVE YOU BOTH! CAN I PLEASE BE EXCUSED?!" It was Rangiku.

Toshiro and Annabelle rolled their eyes.

They made their way to the office. "NO!" they shouted at her.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Toshiro said.

Annabelle smiled. "I'll be in there helping. You can't do things on your own anymore" She said.

And from the distance, a woman smiling on her daughter, husband, and their life.

"You did well, Annabelle." Her mother smoke.

The End


End file.
